superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Flintstone Christmas credits 2
Opening Titles * Hanna-Barbera's * "A Flintstone Christmas" ** © 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Ending Credits * Directed by: Sid Marcus, Charles A. Nichols * Co-Directed by: Gerry Chiniquy, Hawley Pratt * Sequence Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, David Detiege, Art Leonardi, Phil Monroe, Bill Perez * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producers: Hal Geer, Alex Lovy, Jean MacCurdy, Norman Sedawie * Co-Producer: Walter Bien * Story: John Barrett, David Detiege, John Dunn, Friz Freleng, Willie Gilbert, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Larry Spiegel * Story Direction: Gerard Baldwin, Ron Campbell, Jerry Eisenberg, George Gordon, Gary Hoffman, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, Bill Perez, Bob Singer, Paul Sommers * Storyboard Artists: Pete Alvarado, Ron Campbell, Bob Dranko, Jerry Eisenberg, Barry Goldberg, Charlie Hayward, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Gary Lund, Lew Marshall, Roy Morita, Rosemary O'Connor, Bill Perez, Bob Richardson, Shirley Silvey, Bob Singer, Paul Sommers, Dick Ung * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Mel Blanc, Lucille Bliss, Henry Corden, Virginia Gregg, Gay Hartwig, Don Messick, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl * Songs by: Hoyt Curtin, Doug Goodwin, Dick Lieb * Music Composed and Arranged by: Dick Lieb * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Effects Animator: Lee Crowe * Effects Assistant Animator: Mabel Gesner * Character Design: Bob Singer, Sandra Young * Unit Director: Ray Patterson * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Layout Artists: Pete Alvarado, Barrington Bunce, Corny Cole, Jaime Diaz, Bob Dranko, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Givens, Barry Goldberg, Moe Gollub, Dave Hanan, Cullen Houghtaling, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Lin Larsen, Gary Lund, Warren Marshall, Michael Mitchell, Roy Morita, Jim Mueller, Rosemary O'Connor, Lew Ott, Tony Rivera, Terry Slade, Shirley Silvey, Paul Sommers, Martin Strudler, Dick Ung, Ed Wexler, George Wheeler, Al Wilson * Animation Director: Dwayne Labbe * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Animators: Ed Aardal, Bill Ackerman, Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Brenda Banks, Ed Barge, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bemiller, Robert Bentley, Bob Bransford, Oliver E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Ken Champin, Gerry Chiniquy, Steve Clark, Jesse Cosio, Fred Crippen, Art Davis, Jim Davis, Chuck Downs, Joan Drake, Malcolm Draper, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Ed Friedman, John Gibbs, Mark Glamack, Manny Gould, Jeff Hall, Lee Halpern, Terry Harrison, Chuck Harvey, Fred Helmick, Harry Holt, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Bob Kirk, Rudy Larriva, Art Leonardi, Ernesto Lopez, Don Lusk, Fred Madison, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Ken Muse, George Nicholas, Margaret Nichols, Ken O'Brien, Frank Onaitis, Barbara Orme, Al Pabian, Jim Pabian, Don Patterson, Manuel Perez, Barney Posner, Tom Ray, Bob Richardson, Morey Reden, Bob Richardson, Arnulfo Rivera, Phil Roman, Virgil Ross, Nelson Shin, Grant Simmons, Irv Spence, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Reuben Timmins, Lloyd Vaughan, Carlo Vinci, Art Vitello, Russ Von Neida, James Tim Walker, John Walker, Ken Walker, Don Williams, Xenia, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Assistant Animators: Alfred Abranz, Phil Babet, Philo Barnhart, Greg Bailey, Edy Benjamin, Dorris Bergstrom, Doris Case, Pat Combs, Jay Cotton, Phil Cummings, Paulette Downs, Judy Drake, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Brad Frost, Valerie Gifford, Stan Green, Mike Houghton, Charlotte Huffine, Karenia Kaminski, Martin Korth, Sammie Lanham, Terry Lennon, Rae McSpadden, Burt Medall, Bill Mims, Jane Nordin, Ginny Parmele, Anna Lois Ray, Joe Roman, Sonja Ruta, Raul Salaiz, Glenn Schmitz, George Scribner, Robert Shellhorn, Tom Sito, Grace Stanzell, Susan Sugita, Anne Telnaes, Bob Treat, Allen Wade, Lureline Weatherly, Larry White, Dick Williams, Woody Yocum * Animation Coordinator: John Boersema * Background Design: Paul Julian, Gary Lund, Richard H. Thomas * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Ron Diaz, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Linda Grayson, Ann Guenther, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Consuelo Julian, Richard Khim, Anthony Rizzo, Eric Semones, Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood * Sound Directors: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Title Design: Herbert Klynn * Titles: Bill Perez * Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood, Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Dora Yakutis * Checking: Jackie Banks, Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Armand Shaw * Final Checking: Val Vreeland, Eleanor Warren * Xerography: Star Wirth, Robert "Tiger" West * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Billie Kerns, Gertrude Timmins * Ink and Paint: Deborah Rykoff-Bennett, Pat Capozzi, Judy Champin, Gina Evans, Joanne Lansing, Adele Lenart, Linda Praamsma, Auril Thompson, Hetta Van Elk, Marie White * Ink and Paint Services by: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Burbank, California · Supervisor: Shannon Meyer and C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Supervisors Al and Frances Kirsten * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Burton, Jr., John Cunningham, George Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Gary Gunther, Curt Hall, Larry Hogan, Ron Jackson, Ray Lee, Bob Marples, Bob Mills, Jerry Mills, Kieren Mulgrew, Joe Ponticelle, Roger Sims, Gary Smith, Jerry Whittington, Donna Wilson, Steven Wilzbach * Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Supervising Film Editors: Larry Cowan, Dick Elliott * Editors: Jim Champin, Richard Corwin, Roger Donley, Bob Gillis, Bill Kowalchuk, Todd McKay, Allan Potter, Rick Steward, Sam Horta, George Mahana * Audio: Blake Norton, Larry Stephens * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana Corp. * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David H. DePatie, Jr., Richard Gannon, Tom Gleason, Jim Graziano, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Joe Siracusa, Kerry Williams, Eileen Horta, Sam Horta, George Mahana * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Re-Recordist: Emil Neroda * Additional Music and Conducted by: Harper MacKay, Irving Gertz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Technical Consultants: Joseph Corey, M.D., Glenn Leach, Ph.D., Arlene Olsen, John Liebeskind, Ph.D. * Production Supervisor: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Production Manager: Steven Hahn * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production for DePatie-Freleng: Lee Gunther and Stanley E. Paperny * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * RCA Sound Recording * © 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production * HB · Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:The Flintstones Category:NBC Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:Warner Archive Category:HBO Max